Joheun Achimieyo
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: (taoris, kristao) Hanya cerita singkat romansa Kris dan Tao, tentang salah satu pagi mereka yang tenang, —"Itu karena… Kris-ge belum pernah membuat Tao benar-benar merasa puas dengan 'kerjaan'mu setiap malam." / Summary macam apa ini! RnR?


Hanya cerita singkat romansa Kris dan Tao, tentang salah satu pagi mereka yang tenang.

…_**:0-0-0:…**_

* * *

_**©taorishazelnut**_ present, **Joheun Achimieyo.**

**Genre:** romance, humor.

**Warning: **OOC, typo *nggak pernah ketinggalan*, alur kejadiannya terjadi saat Kris udah keluar dari EXO *baper*. Pokoke TAORIS!

**A/N:  
**Udah liat film Kris yang ciuman sama cewek itu, belum? ASDFG**SHIT**HJKL! *abaikan*  
Joheun Achimieyo itu, artinya Selamat Pagi, 'kan?

* * *

…_**:0-0-0:…**_

Pancaran sinar matahari yang terpantul dari kaca jendela besar di kamarnya, membuat pria tampan bersurai pirang itu terbangun. Ia melebarkan matanya dengan tatapan agak kaget, saat tangannya tidak berhasil menemukan apapun atau lebih tepatnya, siapapun, setelah ia meraba-raba sisi ranjangnya yang berukuran _double_ itu. Kecuali hawa hangat dan wangi khas tipis-tipis yang tersisa di dekatnya.

Ia menguap, lalu duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Awalnya, dia merasa malas untuk beranjak, berhubung ini adalah satu-satunya waktu libur yang susah payah ia dapat di tengah padatnya jadwal syuting yang ia punya. Tapi untuk apa ia kembali tidur? 'toh tidak ada siapapun yang bisa ia peluk saat ini. Dengan perasaan agak malas, ia menyeret kakinya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar bersuhu hangat itu.

Kaki panjangnya bergerak menulusuri apartementnya, "Tao?" panggilnya kearah penjuru ruang tamu, namun yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Mendapati hasil yang nihil, pria itu berjalan ke tempat lain.

Sampai di ruangan kedua, pria itu berhenti. Kedua tangannya melipat diatas dada, sementara badannya ia sandarkan ke kusen pintu. Matanya yang tegas nampak sedang mengamati seorang _namja _barambut hitam yang berdiri tegak membelakanginya, yang sepertinya tidak menyadari hawa kehadiran pria berambut pirang itu sedang mengawasinya.

Kris, nama pria berambut pirang itu, berjalan pelan-pelan menghampiri _namja _itu, sampai sentuhan hangat mendarat pelan di punggung pria itu, "Hei! Sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan bisik lembut yang terdengar lekat di kuping Tao.

"Kris-ge, sudah bangun?" tanya Tao dengan senyum merekah. Jantungnya terasa berdesir cepat saat dirasakannya tangan Kris erat melingkar di pinggangnya. Begitupun dengan nafas hangat yang menyisir telinga dan lehernya, membuat pria bernama lengkap Huang Zitao itu terasa melayang.

"Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku sebelum aku bangun, paham? Kau harus ada disampingku saat aku bangun! _Mood_ pagiku hancur setiap kau melakukan itu padaku."

"Iya, Maafkan Tao." ucapnya dengan nada memohon yang di buat-buat.

"_Aigoo!_ manisnyaa! Sekarang, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kris, ia melepaskan rangkulan tangannya, kemudian bergerak kearah meja makan, lalu menarik kursinya. "Aku mencium bau gosong," katanya lagi, setelah itu dia menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi kayu khas negeri bambu tersebut.

Tao menyodorkan benda hitam pekat yang ia sajikan diatas piring, "Hmm… ini telur dan roti panggang."

"HA? AHA... HA... HA!" Kekehan Kris terdengar begitu jelas, "Astaga Tao, bagian mananya dari benda itu yang mirip telur, atau… roti?" tunjuknya pada benda hitam tidak jelas yang masih beruap diatas piring putih tersebut.

Kris menarik Tao kepangkuannya. Kini giliran jari-jari mereka yang bertautan, mata coklat Kris menatap Tao —yang juga tengah menatapnya —sayang.

"Setelah meninggalkanku di ranjang, kau mau membunuhku dengan ini?" tanya Kris lembut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kris-ge… itu 'kan hanya gosong. Lagi pula Tao lapar," Tao merengek, lalu kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Kris, "Dan, Tao merasa tidak ingin mengganggu waktu tidurmu. Jadi lebih baik Tao membiarkan Kris-ge sampai Kris-ge bangun sendiri." ucapnya lagi.

"Hoo… untunglah aku bangun. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau sudah membakar seluruh apartementku." Ucap Kris sementara jarinya membelai pipi kecoklatan Tao.

Tao mendengus disertai dengan senyuman miringnya. Kemudian ia menarik dagu Kris lebih dekat sehingga bibir mereka menyatu, berbagi kehangatan. Bibir Kris melumat dengan lembut bibir tipis Tao, menciptakan sensasi yang menyenangkan dan suara-suara basah yang begitu menggairahkan. Kris melumat lebih dalam, sampai kedunya kehabisan nafas, barulah mereka melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka. Saliva masih menggantung dibibir Tao, sementara Kris tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sudah berani menciumku duluannya rupanya? Dasar kau panda nakal!"

"Tao belajar dengan ahlinya…"

"Oh ya?" Kris menyapu bibir Tao yang basah, "Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah ahli mengambil posisi yang menyenangkan untukku di ranjang? Padahal aku 'kan sudah sering melatihmu setiap malam?"

Tao gelagapan, "Ah.. Kris-ge! It… itu—"

"Kurang jelas apa aku mengajarimu diranjang, hah?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan jahil. Ia menghentak kaki-kakinya, sehingga Tao yang berada dipangkuannya ikut bergoyang seirama dengan ritme hentakan kaki Kris.

Kali ini, giliran Tao yang tersenyum penuh arti, "Kris-ge ingin tau?"

"Apa?"

"Benar ingin tau…"

Kris menautkan alis matanya, "Memangnya apa, hah?"

Tao menghebuskan nafasnya, ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya kearah Kris dan berbisik, "Itu karena… Kris-ge belum pernah membuat Tao benar-benar merasa puas dengan _'kerjaan'_mu setiap malam." Kemudian dengan cepat, Tao beranjak turun dan berlari tidak tentu arah.

Wajah Kris memerah, "APA?! DARI MANA KAU BELAJAR KATA-KATA ITU, HAH?!" Kris berlari menyusul Tao, "KEMARI KAU! AKAN KUAJARI PADAMU APA ARTI KATA 'NIKMAT' ITU, SAMPAI KAU TIDAK BISA LAGI BERDIRI DIATAS PANGGUNG!"

_**The End**_

* * *

Apa cuma author disini...  
Mau nonton konser oppa, beli album oppa, beli merchandise K-pop, beli photobook masternim. Tapi naseeb, duit kagak ada. *curhatmodeon*

Gaje 'kan ceritanya? Contoh korban-korban marathon drama, ya begini laah… Yaah... biasalah, namanya juga author...

Author cuma nggak tahan kepingin ngeluarin fic setengah matang ini, dan membaginya kepada dunia *halah*. Padahal author udah punya fic multiple yang musti di selesaikan dulu. Yah... namanya juga namanya...

Udah lihat Call me Baby kan ya? Udah fangirling 'kan ya? KEPINGIN BANGET KAN YA, GESEK MUKA TAO PAKE BIBIR! ITU MANUSIA PADA CAKEP SEMUA KAN YA?! ASDFGHJKL!

Tidak lupa, author emang sukanya ngemis folow/fav dan reviews. Kasih ya… kasih dong… KASIH NGGAK?!

Untuk author-nim yang jago buat fiction, RAMAIKAN KEMBALI TAORIS YEE!  
EXO SARANGHAJAA!


End file.
